Reap the Whirlwind
by lafemmewookita
Summary: Maria Auditore hadn't a clue that when she invited Leonardo da Vinci, wolf conservationist, to Florence, in the heart of the Arizona territory, that old rivalries and grudges would flare into life. Ezio/Leonardo Slash Cowboy AU


In the heat of the Arizona territory, there aren't many indulgences. The territory is just too rough for the softness that indulgence would bring. It's too hot during the day and it can get bitter cold at night. During the height of summer, sanity and rational thought get baked away under the heat of the sun. Even with that, though, the cattle still need moved, the horses still need tending and Ezio's mother still needs him to run her errands for her.

He doesn't mind running the errands. It gets him away from countless hours of riding fences, checking the cattle grazing everywhere, grooming horses or mucking out stalls. Instead, he gets to go to town and spend some time flirting with Cristina Vespucci at the general store while he waits for her father to finish assembling his mother's order.

The town of Florence isn't the greatest town and it's not the worst town either. Ezio can barely remember coming to Arizona from Italy. He remembers the smells of Italy but, other than a brief snapshots of his mother's skirts or ancient brick, he only has Italy in his accent and Arizona in his memories. Florence tries to keep Italian as much as possible, English is spoken everywhere but only under duress and only to visitors. Otherwise, everyone speaks Italian. It's an oddity that the visitors remark upon enough that Ezio knows it's not normal for the rest of the vast United States.

Even if it is odd to outsiders, Florence is home to Ezio and he loves it. He loves the way that everyone greets one another with a friendly smile. He especially loves the way that the ladies greet him with a flirtatious wink when their mamas aren't looking. Cristina Vespucci is the renowned beauty of the town and Ezio takes more time to flirt with her than anyone else. Part of that beauty is physical, part of that beauty is mental and part of that beauty is that her father owns the general store so everyone looks up to them. Ezio loves basking in her wit more than her wealth because the Auditores aren't poor by any means. Eden's Apple is the second wealthiest ranch in the surrounding areas, second only to his Uncle Mario's spread further from town.

Unfortunately, either Cristina's father is more efficient than he's ever been in the past or he's aware of Ezio's plans for the day because Ezio's order is quickly assembled and loaded into the wagon. His denims are clinging to his thighs as he finishes loading the wagon while his white, cotton shirt is sticking to his back. With one last fond look and a quick buss of lips across the back of Cristina's hand, Ezio tips his hat and then mounts the bench and steers the wagon back towards home. As he passes in front of one of the many saloons in town, he sees Vieri de Pazzi and barely keeps his seat as de Pazzi gestures at him, the insult clear. It'd be stupid to get out of the wagon right now, what with de Pazzi being drunk and surrounded by a bunch of his ranch hands, all obviously even dumber than de Pazzi himself. Ezio's good in a fight but he's not able to take on six drunken men at the same time, especially drunken men that would be more than happy to shoot him in the back.

Someday, someone's going to teach the de Pazzis that they didn't rule the town, that they were barely tolerated, truth be told. To hear his father tell the story, the de Pazzis had been thugs in Italy and the new environment hadn't changed them all that much. As far as Ezio's concerned, Viero de Pazzi had been a stupid brute growing up and he'd only gotten dumber as the years had passed. Ezio hopes that the person to teach Viero a lesson would be his horse who would, after years of abuse, get fed up with his treatment and buck that asshole off and straight into a rock. Or off a cliff. Then again, Viero's dumb enough to probably get up and go right back to whipping the poor thing, not realizing that he'd been dead for hours.

Ezio's smarter than that, smart enough to wait to pick his battles so, instead of answering insult with insult, he grins and waves at them, enjoying the way that their faces twist in confusion at his apparent friendliness. His attention switches from the de Pazzis to a beautiful blonde and his grin turns sly and self-aware as he winks at her and continues along the main road. She waves at him before her mother grabs her hand and marches her past him.

Once he's out of sight from everyone, he opens a button or two on his shirt, leans back against the hard wood backboard and, after taking off his hat, he waves it at his face. His dark hair bakes in the sun but at least the hat breaks up the still air for enough of a distraction that makes him feel cooler. As he approaches the small grove of cottonwoods on the way back to Eden's Apple, he can't resist the temptation to take a dip to cool off. With Mister Vespucci being so fast with the order, he's got a bit of time to indulge in the small river that cuts through the property.

Still, no matter how strong the temptation, he takes a few minutes to care for the horses, sending them into the shade and close enough to the river that they can get a bit of relief, too. Once they're secured, he strips as he walks to the river, jumping in as soon as he's close enough. The water's barely cooler than the air around it but it still feels like heaven to have that water running down his back as it drips out of his hair. Moaning at the way that he feels cooler, and freer without his clothing, he dunks himself again and then shoots out of the air once more, tossing his hair backwards and sending a spray along the path.

All too soon, his sense of responsibility kicks in and he leaves the river, toweling off with his shirt and sliding his trousers on. He'll probably regret going shirtless in just a few minutes under the unforgiving sun but his shirt should dry quickly in the heat so maybe he won't get to the point of regret.

The horses sigh as he puts them back onto the wagon. He pats their muzzles and apologizes to them, promising them the relief of the shaded barn as he walks towards the seat. It's almost as if they understand him because they toss their manes and make it quite clear that they're ready to head to that relief. With one last fond look at the spring, he heads back towards home, letting the horses set the trail as he thinks about Cristina Vespucci's dress today and that blond girl. He also plots plenty of ways to get revenge on the de Pazzis.

He could sneak in and put a bit of peyote in the water but then that would hurt the horses and he couldn't do that to an animal that already has the misfortune of belonging to that group of thugs. Maybe he could misplace their saddles, hide them up in the loft so they can't find them and get behind in their work. At this, he snorts out loud. As if they did anything other than to ride their horses into town and drink at the saloon.

"Excusi," comes a lightly accented voice that startles Ezio out of his contemplation of revenge.

"Whoa," he cautions the horses and looks around for the owner of the voice. There, near a small mesquite tree, is a man with a large assembly of bags and… and is that an easel? What is a man doing with an easel in this area? "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could be so kind as to give me a ride? Any distance you could, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Where are you heading?"

"A ranch called Eden's Apple. A Missus Auditore asked that I come. Are you familiar with it?" The man stands and walks towards the wagon, giving Ezio his first look. As the shadows dissipate and reveal his features, Ezio can't help but stare. The man is amazingly beautiful, even more beautiful than Cristina Vespucci. The angles and planes of his face are perfectly balanced and his hair falls just right, long enough that Ezio wonders what it would feel like in his fists and what those cheekbones would taste like.

But those sorts of thoughts are inappropriate on the best of days so he suppresses them, as he's done each time they've appeared and clears his throat, fixing his gaze on the ridiculous hat the man's wearing. "What is that on your head?"

"This?" The man takes the hat off and waves it in front of him before placing it back on his head. "This is called a beret. It is French."

"Huh."

"Would you be kind enough to give me a ride for at least a ways towards the Eden's Apple?"

"I can take you there. I am Ezio Auditore." Ezio puts the brake on and then steps down from the wagon, offering his hand to the man.

"So Maria Auditore is your mother?"

"Si, she is. You are?"

"I am Leonardo da Vinci."

"Better get your bags loaded before it gets much hotter." Ezio goes to gesture towards the pile of bags but realizes that he's been holding Leonardo's hand this entire time. In fact, his hand is securely held between both of Leonardo's. He warms at the realization, a blush staining his cheeks as he tugs his hand free. Leonardo echoes the blush, a small "oh" huffing from his lips as they step apart and walk towards the stack of baggage. Maybe Leonardo sometimes has those same inappropriate thoughts. The idea intrigues him and upsets him in turns, so to distract himself, he asks, "What is in all of this? How did you get it this far out with nothing to carry it? Do you not have a horse?"

"The coach only took me so far and this was it. I thought, perhaps, they would let me off at a waystation so I could get a wagon but they left me here in the middle of, of, nowhere." Leonardo gestures at the endless desert with nothing in sight.

"Then it is a good thing that I happened by."

"A very good thing." Ezio hears flirtation in Leonardo's voice and he stares at Leonardo who only stares back for a moment before grabbing the easel and putting it in the wagon.

The bags loaded, Ezio resumes his seat and watches Leonardo pull himself into the wagon. As he hops up, his face ends up a mite close to Ezio's face and those traitorous thoughts swim into Ezio's head again, making him wonder what those lips might taste like, what his sweat would taste like. Shaking his head, he starts the wagon towards home. It's all too confusing and not something that he wants to deal with today.

It's less than a mile before Ezio has to ask. "Why did my mother ask for you?"

"I work for the Forestry service." Ezio waits but Leonardo doesn't continue. He gestures; waving his hand to signal "go on" and, finally, Leonardo starts speaking. "Your mother is an amazing woman. She is very concerned about the local wolves. Do you know much about wolves?"

"She is my mother, you know," he says, affronted that Leonardo might think he doesn't talk to his mother and doesn't know much about her pet project.

"Of course, of course! But there is so much to learn about them. There is a small group of us in the Forestry service, that want to study the wolves, learn more about them so we can see if man and wolf can live in harmony. It is not, that is, it is not a popular view."

"Many of our neighbors blame us for their lost animals." The de Pazzis are the worst about it, too. The last time Ezio and Federico had gone to the saloon, they'd barely avoided a fight with Viero and his cronies.

"That is why I am here. Your mother wants to find out how we can live together, not losing animals and livelihoods but not exterminating these amazing animals. I am not here officially, of course."

"No?"

"No." It's said bluntly, that topic of conversation clearly closed for now. The silence is uncomfortable and oppressive this time and Ezio wants to go back to listening to the clear passion in Leonardo's voice.

"So tell me how you started studying wolves. Forgive me for assuming but you are Italian, si?"

"Of course! My mother and father came to America when I was in my teens and we lived in New York. It is a great city but then I heard about everything there is to learn in the West and I had to come. You understand, si?"

"But why would you want to come here? Is there not anything to learn in New York? Where there are more people and more things to do?"

"There is more to learn here! An example, do you see that tree?" Ezio looks in the direction Leonardo pointed out and only sees scrub brush. "The mesquite tree is a bounty in this land of nothing. You can use the seedpods for food or even to make alcohol. You can use the sap for medicine, treating open wounds or cracked lips. The tea is not only sweet but can help your eyes! You can dye clothes or even your hair with the tar. Resin can be used to fix pots. The bark can be woven to make pots. The uses are endless! Have you had food cooked with mesquite wood? The flavor is unbelievable!" Ezio watches as Leonardo gestures grandly, emphasizing his point. The flow of his hands draws Ezio's attention up to Leonardo's face, obviously impassioned. It's completely focused on Ezio as he continues. "They are an amazing tree and what does New York have that could be used in so many ways? Nothing, Ezio, the answer is nothing! It is amazing what bounty is hidden in the desert. It is like a puzzle or a game to find everything and the possibilities are endless." Having that passion focused on him, even if it is over seedpods and bark, takes Ezio's breath away.

"Endless possibilities, eh?" Ezio finally says, at a loss as to how to respond considering that his blood flow isn't to his brain.

"Oh yes. And if a tree can be so useful, certainly a fellow mammal should be useful, as well. There has to be a way to live in harmony with the wolves and I hope to find that out, with your mother's blessing. I am so grateful that she invited me to come stay. So grateful that I quit my job to come out here. Tell me about the wolves you've seen so far." Leonardo's passionate gaze is still focused on him, even more focused than it had been while he'd been extolling the virtues of seedpods. Ezio takes a moment to look away, along the road for home, before speaking. He tells Leonardo about riding out with his father and older brother to check on the cattle and seeing the pack of wolves along the spring. He talks about the almost human gaze that had stared back at him as they'd ridden closer. He also talks about the issues with the surrounding ranches over the protection of the wolves and the way that the de Pazzis, especially, wanted the wolves eradicated. Without prompting from Leonardo, he tells Leonardo about the sums of money that the de Pazzis have collected from the wolf pelts and skulls.

Leonardo's rapt gaze takes his breath once more, makes him stare at Leonardo and watch Leonardo stare back at him. Those inappropriate thoughts steal into his head once more and, before he controls himself, he's leaning closer to Leonardo, placing a hand on Leonardo's trouser-covered leg. Leonardo smiles at him, secretive and alluring, leaning in, as well. Then the wagon hits a rut on the path and they're forced apart, the moment lost.

Thinking that maybe he's imagined the moment, that almost kiss that he misses and wants and doesn't want, he keeps telling Leonardo stories. By the time he runs down on stories, they're pulling up at the main homestead. He guides the wagon close to the house and then sets the brake before climbing down and grabbing supplies to take into the house. He gestures for Leonardo to wait and heads into the kitchen with the bag of flour. "Mother?"

"About time you returned. Did you have to flirt with Cristina today of all days? I am never going to get the pies finished in time now. Oh, Ezio," she sighs before brushing a hand down his face. "You didn't bother to put a shirt on, either?"

What?

Oh.

Oh.

Well, this is awkward, he thinks to himself. He hadn't even thought of putting his shirt back on, had merely been concerned with getting Leonardo's things loaded and getting home. He'd been wrapped up in the conversation and the way that Leonardo gestured. He'd been too focused on that almost kiss.

"Mama, there is a man outside, he says that you wrote to him, asking him to come?"

"Someone from the government actually showed up?"

"Not exactly. He says he left his job to come study the wolves. Mama, you aren't going to get us in trouble with the neighbors, are you? I do not trust the de Pazzis."

"Those snakes. No one would trust them. Go put a shirt on and then introduce me to the government man."

"Yes, Mama."

"And make sure you put everything away properly."

"Yes, Mama."

"And get your sister to get the guest room cleaned for the government man."

"Yes, Mama."

"And come give me a kiss," she says with a laugh.

"Yes, Mama," he says, echoing her laugh and quickly brushing his lips over her cheek.

"You're a good boy." She waves him off and then yells for his sister. He's quick to his room to grab a shirt and to laugh at his sister as she airs the small guestroom. He laughs even harder at her rude gesture before scampering out of there to help unload the wagon.

"Mister da Vinci, it is an honor to have you here." He hears his mother speaking as he enters the kitchen once more. So much for her waiting for an introduction. His father will have his head for allowing his mother to speak to a strange man without any sort of protection around. This area is filled with far too many rough characters to leave the house completely unprotected.

When he steps outside, Leonardo and his mother pause in the conversation to watch him approach. A scrambling sound behind him gives him a slight warning that Petruccio is on his way out. He reaches out and snags his brother before he can get too close to the horses. "Come on, Ezio, I want to help!"

"You can help by cleaning the kitchen," he says as Petruccio struggles in his arms, making Ezio clutch harder and sweeps him into the air. "Or by making sure that Mama gets out of the heat."

"But I want to help with the horses."

"Perhaps the little man would like to help me with my equipment?" Leonardo asks as Ezio throws Petruccio into the air once more.

"I don't think – " Ezio starts to say but Petruccio interrupts him with a crow of glee and an entreaty to their mother. "Can I, Mama, please?"

"You will be careful?"

"Of course!"

"Put your brother down and let him help." The stern look coupled with the tone has Ezio dropping Petruccio to the ground, leaving him to watch as Petruccio runs right towards the horses. He can't help his overprotectiveness towards Petruccio. He's sick too much of the time, weak in the legs and barely able to walk some days. The idea of him lifting bags and carrying things makes Ezio nervous.

Leonardo hands Petruccio a small bag as Ezio takes a larger one and, soon enough, they've got the wagon unloaded. Ezio leaves Leonardo alone with his family as he heads to the barn to release the horses and settle the wagon.

When he gets back to the house, Leonardo has charmed every member of his family that's present. His mother bustles about the kitchen, preparing the evening meal while Leonardo and the rest sit at the table and talk. He stands in the doorway and watches for a moment, watches Leonardo's hands and gestures, the way that his sister sighs and stares, obviously smitten, and the hero worship pouring off of Petruccio. Perhaps he is a bit too overprotective towards Petruccio and perhaps he's a bit too unprotective of Claudia with the way that Claudia is undressing Leonardo in her head. He can see it on her face, the way that she stares at his chest.

Jealousy churns in his gut, bitter and undeserved. As he's about to speak, to interrupt Claudia's all-too-obvious flirtations, he's interrupted by his father, older brother and uncle wanting in the house. They jostle past him and then the group is far too busy with introductions and conversations about the wolves, their neighbors and the fighting around them.

"You have to take him out to the north quarter," his father insists to Ezio. "We saw tracks today."

"Many?" Leonardo asks and the conversation is back to flowing around Ezio as they eat.

The meal is boisterous, just like every meal. Ezio catches Leonardo's eyes a few times, making that jealousy in his gut switch into heat. Federico catches him at it a few times but Ezio only stares at him. Towards the end of the meal, as Claudia is clearing the table, Federico catches him staring at Leonardo once more and, the bastard puts his arm around Leonardo, tugging him in close, leaning in and whispering something. The seething jealousy rears up and demands that Ezio rush over there and get Federico's hands off the man the pair of them have just met. It's irrational and ridiculous.

There's nothing between them, either of the 'them' around. Ezio cannot stake a claim on Leonardo, shouldn't even think of it in those terms and Federico wouldn't think of Leonardo in that way, regardless. He's definitely irrational and ridiculous.

His mother insists on attending the weekly dance in town. The Vespuccis go to a lot of time and trouble to put the dance on, according to his mother, and she wants to get away from the smell of horses and cows for a bit. The dance isn't an inconvenience, after all, not for any of them. Federico has a girl that he's sweet on and there's always Cristina Vespucci for Ezio.

Ezio just hadn't counted on the fact that Leonardo looks amazing dressed up in his Sunday best. It has to be a trick of the light to have his hair glisten like that, the blond showing even more now than it had under the sunlight from the day before. The deep red vest over the white shirt emphasizes how trim he really is, the slight upside-down vee at the bottom drawing Ezio's eyes to Leonardo's crotch, making him flush as he realizes and glances around guiltily. No one saw him do it, thankfully, not that he can tell.

Still, his own trousers are tighter than they had been and he hopes no one notices. Checking one more time that his hair is still securely pulled back into a loose braid, he fusses with his vest and then steps outside to help Federico get the wagon for his mother and sister. His own horse is already saddled and ready to go. Studiously ignoring Leonardo as he sits on the bench of the wagon with the women, Ezio gets on his horse and rides off with Federico. Petruccio, riding in the back of the wagon, pleads with their mother for permission to ride a horse, too.

"The wolf man is different, isn't he?" Federico asks as they leave the wagon behind.

Ezio pauses to think of an answer that will not reveal his attraction. "He is not what I was expecting."

"He's very smart. Did you see him helping Petruccio with his letters this morning?"

"No." Though he'd wanted to because he'd heard, in detail, about how Leonardo's shirt had been slightly unbuttoned from Claudia.

"I just hope that him being here will not upset the de Pazzis. I'm not in the mood for arguing with them."

"Then I'll take them all on and leave you to stay with the women," Ezio says with a laugh, clearly taunting his brother.

"As if you'd be able to take them all on without me to help you out."

"I fight better than you. I ride better than you. I'm simply better than you. See?" Ezio crows with delight and ego then takes off on his horse, riding for town with Federico at his heels. They reach the stables at the same time, taking their leisure with caring for the horses as the wagon rolls in with the rest of the family.

Their father merely shakes his head as he unhitches the horses from the wagon and brings them into the stable. Soon enough, all the horses are secured and they head towards the brightly lit town center where couples are already dancing to the music provided by their neighbors. The lanterns add a festive glow around the square, drawing them in to the crowd as they greet friends. Ezio watches his mother introduce Leonardo to their friends and neighbors, watching as Leonardo greets them back.

Leonardo doesn't linger over anyone overly much, neither women nor men, not even Cristina who dips a curtsey and flutters her lashes at him. The curtsey shows off her cleavage and Ezio hasn't any idea why Leonardo wouldn't appreciate the show she's putting on. When Cristina curtsies at him, he grins at her and then sweeps her off to the dance floor with nary a word, pulling her into a lively reel. They're breathless and laughing midway through when Ezio looks up and catches Leonardo's eyes. The intensity in them makes him miss a step but he's back into the dance within another step.

Showing off now that he knows Leonardo is watching, Ezio twirls Cristina faster and faster as the music picks up until they're the only two dancers able to stay with the music. Finally the music is too fast for even Ezio's feet and they break apart with a laugh while the rest of the crowd pats them on their shoulders, congratulating them for staying in the dance as long as they had. Ezio tips his head at the musicians, conceding defeat and goes to fetch Cristina a glass of punch.

"You dance very well," Leonardo says as he steps up to the punchbowl with Ezio.

"Do you dance?"

"I'm afraid that dancing is not one of my talents."

"I think that you do yourself a disservice. Do you see that man there?" Ezio points to where Vieri is trying to dance with one of the girls from town, his feet leaden, probably with too much alcohol. "Surely you dance better than him."

"I'd watch what you're saying, boy." Francesco de Pazzi stands across from them. "And who's this stranger you've brought into my town?"

"Your town? I hadn't realized that Florence was de Pazzi now. Come, Leonardo, there is a foul odor here. I wouldn't want you to take sick from it." Ezio turns on his heel and walks away. He can feel Francesco's glare on his back the entire time they're walking away until Ezio leads them behind the hotel and away from the crowd.

"Who was that?" Leonardo asks as they come to a stop in the darkened alley.

"de Pazzi bastard. They think they own this town but the only reason their ranch survives is because my father allows them the water from the spring. Father controls most of the water around here and the de Pazzis are jealous and upset. Keep away from them. They're like a snake, just waiting to strike when your back is turned. Do you see this?" Ezio gestures towards his lip and then realizes the idiocy of his gesture. It's far too dark for Leonardo to see the scar. "I bested Vieri in a race when I was a small boy. He waited weeks after the race and then ambushed me, hitting me with a rock hidden in his fist. They haven't changed since."

Leonardo's hand comes up and traces the scar, fingertips light and searching as they touch his face. Ezio cannot help the shiver that runs along his spine at the intimacy of the touch, especially when Leonardo steps closer to more fully explore his face. "It adds character," he whispers, voice barely able to be heard above the muted sounds of the music from the square.

"I have enough character," Ezio whispers back, his own hands itching with the need to touch Leonardo the same as Leonardo touches him.

"You do seem to possess plenty of character. Some would say it is ego."

"It is not ego to know that you are good at things and…" Ezio's voice trails off as Leonardo's hands trace along his jawline and his cheekbones before sliding down to touch his neck and his shoulders. His cock is painfully hard at the touches and his ability to resist the temptation that Leonardo offers is failing. "I could teach you to dance, for example."

"You would dance with me?" The disbelief in Leonardo's tone tells Ezio what he thinks of the suggestion.

"Yes, come, anyone can dance."

"Here?"

"Yes," Ezio says, taking Leonardo's hand and turning him. Just then, the music changes to a slower song. Ezio sighs and leads the way into the dance, stepping around Leonardo as Leonardo twirls in place with him. "This would be better if we had a scarf. I'm used to a scarf."

"But is it not better that we…"

"That we?"

"That we are touching?" Leonardo's voice is even quieter and Ezio's ability to resist disappears.

"Leonardo…" Ezio whispers as he turns to Leonardo and puts his other hand on Leonardo's waist, bringing them closer.

"Have you danced with a man before?" Leonardo asks, leaning his body into Ezio's as they start a small box step.

"Never."

"Then we are both learning a new dance." Leonardo's chin rests on Ezio's shoulder, their bodies lined from head to foot as they shuffle in that same box step. They're silent as they sway in a circle, Ezio caught up in the feel of having a man in his arms rather than a woman. It's odd to not avoid skirts and fathers intent on protecting virtue. The hard press of Leonardo's chest against his own is also different, appealingly different.

When the song ends, Ezio twirls Leonardo out and then draws him back in before bowing over his hand. "I thank you for the dance."

"I thank you for the lesson." Leonardo bows back and then drops his hand. "Shall we head back? Your family must be missing you."

"Perhaps." Ezio reaches out and grabs Leonardo's hand once more, squeezing it tightly and then lets go. "Besides, we never did get that punch, as tainted as it probably is now with that bastard drinking out of it."

"I could still use a glass."

They walk slowly to the square, Ezio's head filled with too many thoughts arguing with one another. He wants to reach out for Leonardo's hand once more. He wants to tell Leonardo that the dancing can never happen again. He wants to be an ass and kiss Cristina where Leonardo can see him. He wants never to hurt Leonardo.

"I had to get my own punch," Cristina says as they turn the corner. "I am very disappointed in you, Ezio."

"My apologies, Cristina. Have you met my family's guest, Leonardo da Vinci? He is here to study the wolves."

"We met earlier, silly. Where are you from, Mister da Vinci?"

"My family is in New York."

"That is a long way from here. Perhaps you have better manners than the men around here," she says as she takes his arm and drags him towards the punch, leaving Ezio behind.

"Study the wolves? Only studying needed for wolves is how to skin them properly," Vieri says as he comes up to stand next to Ezio.

"There are many things we can learn from wolves." Ezio watches as Leonardo bows over Cristina's hand and then pours her a glass of punch.

"There's plenty your family will learn, soon enough." Vieri kicks dirt over Ezio's boots before stalking off.

Ezio watches him go before joining his family and tugging his mother out to dance. He puts Vieri's words out of his head for now, until he can get a quiet moment to talk to his father about it.

In the morning, Ezio finds himself taking Leonardo into the hills to try to find the wolves long before his father is up. The ride is enjoyable for more than the conversation. Ezio lets Leonardo ride ahead every once in awhile so that he can admire the lines of Ezio's back and the way he sits a horse. He's not exactly comfortable on a horse but he has a good idea on the proper way to ride.

Much to Ezio's surprise, they're too busy talking about the wolves and looking for the wolves to talk about the dance the night before. Ezio's also surprised at the level of comfort that he has. He's never been this comfortable with anyone outside of family let alone with someone this quickly. Even with his family, he's on his guard for a quick jibe from his siblings or a chastisement from his parents. It's just the way of families but, still, Ezio enjoys Leonardo's company even more because of the relaxing way they relate to one another, whether it's while they're sitting on the horses or traipsing the landscape to look for markings or eating lunch in a small glade.

Ezio is loath to bring the day to an end but his mother will have dinner on the table soon and they've barely discovered any tracks of the wolves. With obvious regret, Ezio signals to Leonardo that it's time to head back to the house. Leonardo gives a last look towards the stand of trees they hadn't explored yet and then follows him to the house.

The smoke on the horizon is strange. There shouldn't be smoke, not at this time of the year. For one thing, it's not the storm season so lightning strikes are rare. For another thing, it's too hot for his mother to be lighting fires in the fireplaces. It's too hot to cook let alone to have the fires going. For the last thing, the smoke is too black and too plentiful to be anything other than something at the homestead burning. Forgetting about Leonardo's inability to gallop the horse, Ezio sets his spurs into his horse's sides and runs it towards home.

As he crests the small hill, he sees the main house burning. The barn is still standing but a spark could leap at any time. It takes him another few seconds before he sees the bodies. As he sees the first body, his horse rears and he realizes that there, next to a huge cholla cactus is the body of Petruccio. Little Petruccio lay at an odd angle and ants are already crawling on him. Tumbling off the back of the horse, leaving it to fend for itself, he slides to a stop next to Petruccio and wipes the ants from his face, cradling him in his lap.

Ezio doesn't know how long he kneels in the dirt with Petruccio before there's a hand on his shoulder. It startles him out of his obsessive rocking. "Ezio, are there any survivors?"

He hadn't thought. Hadn't thought about the possibility that there could be anyone alive. There's time to mourn as soon as he figures out if there's anyone alive. He's careful with Petruccio as he carries him to his horse, resting him across the back and soothing the horse at the same time. His horse is obviously unhappy with both Ezio and the fact that there's a dead body on his back. It takes precious time to settle the horse enough to have him carry Petruccio before Ezio can walk along beside him towards the house. He pulls his gun from the holster on his hips and scans for anything that moves. It's just disappointing that nothing moves as he approaches the body he'd first seen.

It's Federico lying in the dirt in the front yard, clearly shot through the shoulder, the chest and the head. Grief makes Ezio's knees want to collapse but he locks them for an instant and then lays Petruccio next to Federico. Inside the front door that's barely hanging on to the remains of the house is the body of his father. The roof collapses as he starts to approach, making him jump backwards to avoid the flying sparks and distracting him from his father's body as the horse rears once more. Ezio lets the horse rear, trusting in it not to run off too far as he runs towards the house. Leonardo grabs him, yanking him back from the burning rubble.

"Ezio," Leonardo breathes out from behind him. Ezio can't take the sympathy right now, doesn't want to see it or hear it or feel it so he pushes Leonardo's arms away from him and rushes the barn once more only to have more of the roof collapse, almost crushing him. For just a moment, he stops, despairing at what he can do to look for his mother and sister before he remembers the barn. Of course, if there had been any warning, his mother and sister would be in the barn.

All of the horses are still in their stalls, making him think that the attack had to have happened just after they'd left this morning. He can't breathe as he runs towards the back of the stable. There's a hidden room back there and if there are any survivors, they'd be in that room but, when he reaches the door, he pauses, stalls and can't finish opening it. He can't even touch the wood. What if his mother and sister aren't in there? What if they're in the smoldering remains of the house? He's lost his brothers and his father to obvious violence and who would do that anyway? They're good neighbors, not cutting off the water to the surrounding ranches like some would. They've never collected water rights payments or charged for a thing. They'd just been to a barn raising two weeks ago for Uberto Alberti, their closest neighbor and his father's best friend.

Taking a moment for weakness, he rests his forehead on the splintered and dried wood of the doorway until he gets his breath and bearings. He can do this. It's better to know and, should the house suddenly flare up again or shoot sparks like when the roof collapsed, it's better to know that his sister and mother were inside rather than locked in a secret room in a burning barn. Another deep breath and he straightens, pushing his palm against the small knot just below armpit height. The door slides open and he finds himself with a rifle pointed in his face. Hands automatically coming up, he tries for a calm tone and says, "Claudia? It's me, Ezio."

"Ezio!" she cries out and then tosses the rifle to the side and flings her arms around his waist, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Ezio!"

"And mama?" he asks while she clutches at his back, fists dug so tightly into his shirt that the tight fabric makes it harder to breathe. His heart pounds as the need to do something, anything other than standing here, swamps him.

"She is here but she is not well."

"Anyone else?"

"No." It's said baldly.

"Then we must head to Monteriggioni. Uncle Mario will help us." Ezio holds her away from him and brushes his hand down her cheek. Remembering Vieri's words, Ezio wants to rush out and gun all the de Pazzis down but his sister is clinging to him and he cannot leave her alone. "We will find a way out of this."

She nods against his hand then steps back, turning on her heel to reveal their mother. His strong mother, who just this morning was swatting hands away from breakfast while smiling, clutches her arms to her chest and rocks, back and forth. She stares straight ahead, obviously not seeing anything in her path as Ezio squats in front of her. His hand reaches out and touches her face; the same as he'd done to Claudia, but she doesn't move, doesn't even flinch as he touches her.

"Ezio?" Leonardo says from the doorway. "There are riders coming from the south."

"Stay here with them. If I do not come back in a few minutes, stay here until it is clear and protect them. Claudia will show you the way to our uncle's home." Grateful for the purpose, Ezio stands, striding through the door, pausing at the hand that Leonardo rests on his chest. He can't stand to see the pity on Leonardo's face, can't stand to feel anything, so he whispers, "Please keep my family safe."

"Of course, my friend. Come back to us." Leonardo's hand fists in his shirt and then lets go, only to reach up and cup his neck, squeezing it lightly before releasing completely. Ezio can't take it right now, can't take anything at all, so he steps through and then shuts the door. Pulling his revolvers out of his hip harnesses, he strides out of the barn to look at the riders approaching quickly. The dust cloud partially obscures the group but Ezio can make out at least five riders with possibly a sixth and seventh hidden in the dust cloud. He'd better count on the seven riders rather than the five.

Game plan in place, he ducks behind the barn door and waits. One last check of his revolvers to ensure that there are plenty of bullets in the chambers. As he flings the chambers back into place, time slows and morphs until everything is beyond crystal clear. He can see everything, know everything, feel nothing. He's ready for whoever it is that's riding hell-bent for leather at him. As the riders come to a stop, he steps out from behind the barn door and aims his guns, trigger finger already moving when he sees that it's his Uncle Mario. Quickly yanking his hand into the air, the gun discharges and barely misses him.

"Not quite the welcome I was hoping for from you, nephew!" Mario bellows as he dismounts.

"I am sorry, Uncle." Ezio places his guns back into his holster.

"Already forgotten." Mario embraces him, tugging him in close and patting his back. "I came as soon as I saw the smoke. I'm so sorry I was too late."

"Mama and Claudia are still alive. Our guest, Leonardo, too," Ezio mumbles into Mario's chest. "They killed Petruccio. Who would kill him?"

"We will find out."

The longer he trains at Monteriggioni, the more the fire of revenge burns at him until he can't think of anything but killing every single one of them. Ezio doesn't understand how Mario can stand to wait, how he has the patience for it when Ezio's family's killers are living it up at the saloons and the whorehouses, living freely and gloating over killing such a small boy.

It's been weeks of training and practicing, weeks of avoiding Leonardo's pitying gaze and Claudia's tears and his mother's blankness. He's never going to be as ready for revenge and justice as he is right now. Mario's a fool that can't see it. They don't need to do any more digging into who did this. They know enough now. Mario and his men have discovered the plot and the conspirators. The time for sitting back has passed and the time for action is here. Now.

Frustrated, he shoves his revolvers back into the holsters and then whips them out, firing rapidly at the targets, taking out each of them but one. As he shoves his revolvers back in one more time, he hears footsteps. Leonardo's voice comes from just behind his shoulder. "You are getting faster."

"Speed isn't the most important part." He repeats his uncle's mantra from each practice. "Accuracy and I left one."

"Perhaps that is the one you are meant to spare."

"Philosophy? This early in the morning?"

"It is not so early that we cannot think of what our actions might do to others. Ezio, I know that these men killed your family but – "

"But nothing," Ezio snarls as he turns towards Leonardo and finds them only a step or so apart.

Leonardo continues as if Ezio hadn't interrupted him. "But perhaps you could consider what you will do to their family."

"They are murderers and thieves. Their families are content to live off the detritus that they steal from the corpses of more deserving people." Ezio steps closer to Leonardo, trying to intimidate him physically so that he will acquiesce to Ezio's way of thinking.

"Where does it end, my friend?" Leonardo reaches out and touches Ezio's shoulder, hand sliding down his arm until he squeezes Ezio's wrist. "When is enough blood spilled that it is enough?"

"When they're all dead."

"Then it will never be enough." Leonardo sounds so sad, looks it, as well, as he reaches up with his other hand and touches Ezio's face. "I fear for you."

Ezio leans into that touch, taking the comfort offered for half a second, before he steps away and says, coldly, "Do not fear for me. Fear for them."

Leonardo still holds his wrist, tugging him in and hugging him. "But I do not care about them. I care about you."

"Then do not care for me." Ezio turns on his heel and walks away, towards the cans that lay scattered in the dirt and rocks.

"I can no more stop caring about you than I can stop the rise of the sun, my friend," he hears Leonardo say, his feet losing their rhythm as he walks away and then, with a shake of his head, he keeps walking. There will be time for caring and concern after the men that murdered his family and left them in the dirt to be dinner for scavengers are all dead.

Fuck Mario and fuck his 'wait and see' attitude. Fuck that. Ezio will never be more ready and motivated. He refuses to be the old man bemoaning his loss and vowing revenge whose time has long since past.

No. He will go, tonight if possible, with or without Mario's permission.

It's easy enough to sneak out of the house, grabbing his revolvers and the long-range rifle on his way. With any luck, he will be back before the household wakes. After quickly saddling his horse, he rides out towards Uberto Alberti's spread, ignoring the familiar figure standing backlit in a window as he takes one last look at the house. He can't think about the feel of Leonardo's hand on his face right now, that softness might wear away the edge he needs to finish his task and avenge his family.

Luck's with him as he arrives at the edges of the Alberti spread. The man's built his house just to the side of the small stream that had its origins on Eden's Apple. Alberti's betrayal of his family is the worst since his father had counted Alberti as a friend and had never denied him anything he'd asked for his land. Ezio knows the Alberti land almost as well as he knows Eden's Apple considering the many times that his father had sent him over to help Alberti round up his cows.

He uses this knowledge as he leaves his horse in a protected tree grove and sneaks through the yard and then into the house. Alberti's dog greets him with a happy woof and Ezio takes a moment to absently scratch his nose as he debates how best to accomplish his goal. He could poison the coffee but that could hurt Alberti's wife and he hasn't slid into the desire for revenge quite that far, not when passion isn't riding high and the reality is all too clear. Perhaps taking out his livestock by poisoning the water? But then all those animals and what if the wolves eat the tainted meat? The last thought sounds a lot like Leonardo in his head and he barely controls a snort of laughter.

No. He won't do anything where Alberti doesn't know exactly why he's dying and who is doing the killing. Instead, Ezio walks back the hallway and into the big bedroom. He stares at Alberti and his wife, lying side by side, and thinks about how many times he'd seen his own parents sleeping like that. It had soothed him as a child, the way that his parents would wake whenever he stood in their doorway after a nightmare and he'd hesitate, afraid to interrupt his parents. They'd open their arms and insist that he sleep with them to protect them from the nightmares.

For just a moment, Ezio wonders about Alberti's family and how they'll cope with the loss of Alberti. Then he thinks about how they have to be suffering already considering that Ezio's family has kept the Alberti family afloat for years. Without his father's support and help, Alberti would've lost his land and livestock years ago. At least this way, the widow can sell the land for a profit, the livestock, as well, and not have a traitorous bastard lying in bed with her.

Mind made up, crisis of faith over, Ezio stalks over to the bed and pulls his revolver before putting his hand over Alberti's mouth and waking him. Pointing the revolver at him as Alberti wakes in terror, he watches as realization spreads across the betrayer's face. Leonardo's voice still echoes in his head as he whispers, "Come with me quietly, signori, and I will not kill your family as you killed mine."

Alberti nods. Ezio keeps the lever cocked as he removes his hand and waits for Alberti to rise from bed and then walk into the kitchen. "You will write a note to your family and explain what you've done. You will tell them everything, including how you killed a six year old crippled boy, and then we will go to the barn."

Alberti nods again and grabs a sheet of paper and a pencil. He scribbles, hand shaking and eyes darting everywhere, as if looking for escape. "There is no escape for you. Better a quick death at my hands as penance for your murdering soul than a slow death as your ranch dies under your mismanagement and your family suffers for your incompetence."

"I had nothing to do with your family, you must believe me, Ezio! I knew you since you were a little boy. You cannot kill me for what I didn't do." Ezio wants to hit him with the revolver, clock him across the back of the head so hard that he bleeds all over the idyllic kitchen so similar to the one that had burned to the ground with his father in the doorway. His rage is so heavy that he lets go of the firing mechanism, relaxing his hand on the gun so that he doesn't follow through on his thoughts.

"I know everything. You think that the hands you trusted didn't brag? The saloon has many ears and you clearly paid them too well. They could afford a lot of whisky and they shared many details."

"Ezio, your father would not want this."

"My father did not want to die. Now leave a last word of solace to your wife. It is more than you allowed my father, your best friend. Or keep pleading innocence and I will shoot you here for her to discover." The click of the firing mechanism pulling back is unnaturally loud in the quiet of the kitchen. Alberti continues writing and then signs. Ezio picks it up and reads the confession, seeing everything he'd already known. There are two names on there that he doesn't recognize immediately but adds them to the list of people that he will kill.

"March to the barn." Ezio waves the gun towards the door and smiles when Alberti does as he instructed. When they get to the barn, he keeps his hand on the gun while he gathers up rope and ties Alberti up. Then he grabs another rope and scrambles into the loft, tying it to a post and dropping it so that the end hangs near Alberti.

Alberti's crying by the time that Ezio finishes making the noose and thrusts him up onto a rickety stool, slipping the noose over his neck and tightening it. "Go with God. Make your amends there but I will not ask you to carry word to my family. You will not see them where you are heading." With that, he unties Alberti and then kicks the stool out from under his feet. The crack of his neck is loud in the barn, enough that one of the nearby horses rears and kicks up a fuss. Ezio watches the last few seconds of Alberti's life and then heads back to his horse.

By the time he's settled his horse in Mario's barn, he hasn't found any sort of peace that he'd expected. It's not until he's in the house, standing in the doorway of his mother's room, seeing her sleep alone, turned towards the empty side of the bed where his father should rightly be, that he feels it. Even that small amount of peace slips away from him when he crawls into his own bed.

Nightmares follow him into sleep, causing him to wake and flail. For just a moment, he wants to crawl into bed with his mother and have her soothe his fears away.

The next kill is easier. The one after that, even easier. The ranch hands that shot his brothers and his father die quickly, shot from a distance with his rifle, while out tending the herds of stolen cattle. He leaves enough evidence so the sheriff can't do much more than think that it's in revenge of cattle rustling rather than the murder of Ezio's family. He doesn't need to see their faces because he doesn't know them. He just needs to see their bodies to know that justice has been done.

He leaves them on the ground. Either the sheriff will find them or the wolves will eat them. The second option has more appeal in a morbid sense of karma. He rather likes the idea of them being eaten by the very creatures that sparked their foul deeds.

When he returns to the ranch afterwards, Leonardo shakes his head at him, giving him the most disappointed look that Ezio has ever received. His mother doesn't leave her bed and her sister is too busy managing Mario's ranch to talk to him much. He's left alone and he hates it.

Ezio takes weeks to stake out the de Pazzi compound. He only heads back to Mario's ranch for brief visits, taking care to avoid Leonardo. The disappointment stings him and he can't take it. Instead, he talks to Mario about everything he wants to do to the de Pazzis. Here, at least, he doesn't have to worry about disappointment. Instead, Mario congratulates him on his success with Alberti, both with making it look like a suicide and with sparing the family.

Mario tells him to watch and he does. Ezio watches Leonardo as he rides out to explore the surroundings and continue his study of the wolves. He watches Leonardo at dinner, staring across the table as Leonardo avoids his look. He watches Leonardo paint the landscape, watches as Leonardo helps Claudia manage the ranch. He watches Leonardo watching him.

But that isn't the watching that Mario wants him to do so he does plenty of the observing he needs to do. He watches the de Pazzis' ranch hands. He watches the family members. He watches the animals. He makes notes of shift changes and the lax way that some of the ranch hands work. He watches until he knows their routines better than they do. Vieri will be the first.

He waits until Vieri is heading in to town, most likely to visit the saloon and then to partake in the girls upstairs. It'd be best to get him just outside of town. He waits until Vieri is near the same trees where Ezio had met Leonardo all those months ago and then shoots, winging him in the shoulder. Vieri falls off his horse and lands hard on his injured shoulder but comes up firing. Ezio ducks behind the trees and waits for Vieri to run out of bullets. Four shots. Five. Six shots.

Ezio steps out and shoots again, aiming just for the ground near Vieri's feet. "You will not find me such an easy target."

Vieri's trying to reload but Ezio shoots the gun out of Vieri's hand, watching as it flies out of Vieri's hand. "We won't be having any of that. I have already given you more of a chance than you did my family."

"Your family wanted to kill all of us." Vieri spits at Ezio's feet as he steps closer. The crack of fist against cheek is satisfying as Vieri's head snaps back and he falls, once more, onto his injured shoulder.

"Stand up and fight like a man. That is more than you gave my brothers and my father. Stand up and fight me."

"With an injured hand and shoulder? Just kill me if that is what you want." Vieri swipes at his mouth with the back of his bleeding hand, smearing blood across his face.

"I don't want you to die, signori, I want you to suffer." Ezio smiles, cold and victorious as he kicks at Vieri, listening to the sound of breaking ribs. Vieri cries out at that but Ezio can't feel anything as he kicks once more. Vieri scrambles backwards towards his horse and Ezio follows him, blocking the horse and the possibility of escape.

When Vieri starts to plead with him, Ezio remembers the disappointment on Leonardo's face and can't continue tormenting the man. Instead, he stands above him and pulls his gun, pointing it at Vieri's chest. "Reap the whirlwind," he says and pulls the trigger.

Turning on his heel, he stalks back towards his horse and then rides for Monteriggioni. When he gets there, he finds Leonardo away from the house with his easel set up and paintbrushes scattered about around him. Snarling, Ezio slides off his horse and knocks the easel over before grabbing Leonardo's shirt, fisting his hands in the fabric.

"Ezio," Leonardo breathes out, still in Ezio's angry hold.

"This is all your fault," he says as he shakes Leonardo.

"I am sorry for whatever I've done."

"I don't want your apologies! I want you to… to…" Ezio doesn't know what he wants other than to have Leonardo stop being disappointed, to say something, anything, to have Leonardo touch his face like he'd done in the practice range, to dance together, to lean further into one another even closer than they had that long ago night, to have Leonardo go further this time, to do something. Anything.

He hasn't thought of Cristina Vespucci for months, not since Leonardo came into his life. He hasn't thought of anything other than revenge and Leonardo for months and that's a confusing mess in his head. Leonardo is older, wiser, surely he has to know what Ezio wants.

And he does. He leans forward and touches lip to lip, barely brushing against Ezio's mouth, as Ezio continues to shake him. "Ezio." It's said softly, a plea against his lips that Ezio can feel more than hear. "Ezio."

Ezio uses his fisted grip to tug Leonardo closer, opening his mouth to taste those lips with his tongue. He wants to taste his name on Leonardo's lips, to taste the desire that he can feel throbbing against him from lip and chin to chest and cock. Leonardo's hands slide into his hair, caressing his cheeks and then spearing past his ears as they tug at his hair and take control of the kiss, tongue touching tongue. Ezio doesn't think that he'll ever get enough of the taste of Leonardo on his tongue, that there's no way for anything to feel as good as this. He feels warm. He's been so cold, so fueled by revenge that he hasn't been able to feel anything at all for so long that he'd thought maybe he was as broken as his mother was.

His mother. His father. He has a mission and he needs the cold, not the warmth, to get it accomplished. Ripping away from Leonardo, he stalks over to his horse and leans his face against his horse's neck. Panting against the warm flesh, he tries to get that cold back. Leonardo doesn't help with the way that his hand rests warm against Ezio's back, right over his heart. Shuddering against the warmth, he presses further into the horse's neck.

"Ezio." Leonardo's cheek presses against his neck, warming him further. "Ezio."

"I need…"

"What? What do you need?"

"I need…"

"Let me help you. Please, Ezio, please." Leonardo's arms come around his body and hold him tight.

"I have a mission to finish. I can't do this with you right now." Ezio sighs against the horse and feels an echoing sigh from Leonardo.

"I will not be here for you forever, not when it's death holding you from me." Leonardo's lips caress his neck and then disappear, pulling away from him and leaving him. There's the cold that he's been seeking out. He can't resist turning around, looking at Leonardo walking away from him.

"Leo." He says it so softly that he's surprised that Leonardo turns around in response.

"Yes?"

"Just the de Pazzis."

Leonardo nods, a slight smile on his face as his fingers touch his lips. Ezio nods, as well, touching his fingers to his lips, too.

It takes him months more, adding up to over a year of hunting and killing, until by the end, he's tired of killing. When he's killed off Jacopo de Pazzi, the ranch hands and the conspirators, he only has Francesco de Pazzi left. There's a feeling of relief that he's almost done, that his brothers and his father can rest easy.

As he waits for his moment, Leonardo watches him and he watches Leonardo. It's become habit to see Leonardo press a finger to his lips as he watches Ezio leave for his chores, his watching and his training. It's become even more of a habit to answer it back with his own fingers to his lips, no matter where they're at or what they're doing. It doesn't matter if they're discussing the plans for rebuilding Eden's Apple with Mario or if Leonardo is riding out to hunt for wolves.

Through the months of Mario focused on helping Ezio rather than running the ranch, Claudia has proven herself an able ranch manager. Ezio's grateful to her for running the ranch, for doing what she can to support the quest for vengeance. He's grateful for Leonardo's patience, as well. They've barely had any time together but Ezio can't help feeling more and more for Leonardo. Whenever Ezio is watching the de Pazzis, he wonders what Leonardo is doing.

When his mother smiles at him, asking him about his day when Ezio brings her breakfast, he realizes that he just wants this over. He wants to spend his time with his mother again rather than shooting and killing. It startles him when he realizes that vengeance isn't the most important thing any longer.

His moment comes sooner than he thought. Francesco de Pazzi leaves the compound by himself, heading to where Ezio had assassinated Vieri. Ezio follows, waiting for his moment. Francesco pauses at the same spot, dismounting only to kneel at the foot of a small, white cross. Ezio dismounts downwind and then crawls until he's hiding in the trees nearby. He must've made a sound as Francesco de Pazzi looks up, staring at Ezio's hiding spot. "I know you are there, assassin. I know why you've come."

Ezio wonders if, his father had lived, his face would be as ravaged with pain as Francesco's is at this moment. Where he'd expected to feel the satisfaction of the final act of vengeance, all he can think is that, perhaps, taking away Francesco's family was revenge enough. Was there a greater revenge than leaving the man in the same straits that he, himself, was in? Was there a greater revenge than making Francesco live with the ramifications of his actions, with the constant thought of self-caused loss in his heart and soul? If there is, Ezio can't think of anything. It is, perhaps, even crueler of him to stand and walk over to Francesco, slap his face baldly and then say, "If you ever come after me and mine again, if you make me regret this moment of generosity, you will reap what you've sown tenfold."

Ezio turns and walks, his shoulderblades itching with the stare behind him. He waits for the bullet to rip into him, knowing that Mario will see the mission through and support his family. As he walks towards his horse, he wonders what Leonardo will think of his sacrifice but then he's at his horse and mounting, eyes disappearing long before he reaches his horse.

It's not easy to find Leonardo when he gets back to Monteriggioni. It's night by the time that Leonardo comes in for dinner, pressing fingers to lip and Ezio can't stand it any longer. He grabs Leonardo by the hand, tugging him towards the barn and then presses him against the wall just inside the door. His tone is flirtatious as he asks, "It is done. Are you through making us wait?"

"Are you?" Leonardo asks as his hands touch Ezio's cheeks, grinning at his question.

Ezio turns his head slightly and presses a kiss to Leonardo's palm. "I did not kill him."

"What?" Leonardo's shocked expression changes at Ezio's nod into a smile that warms Ezio.

"I was thinking – "Ezio starts to tell Leonardo how he's been thinking that it's time that they move back to Eden's Apple, that Leo do the study that he's come so far for but he's interrupted by Leonardo's kiss. The dinner bell rings as they touch and taste but Ezio can't really bring himself to care because Leonardo's hands are tugging at his shirt and touching his back and chest. When Leonardo tweaks a nipple, Ezio breaks the kiss and throws his head backwards, unable to do anything but feel.

"Dinner or didn't you hear the bell either time?" Claudia asks as she steps into the barn.

"We were on our way."

"Of course you were," she says as she rolls her eyes, clearly taking in his disheveled appearance.

"I've a surprise for you, sister of mine," he says, walking over to her and swinging an arm over her shoulders. "Tomorrow, we pack to head back to Eden's Apple."

"We're going home? But isn't it burnt?"

Ezio thinks about the weeks spent in 'training' with Mario, lifting wood and rebuilding the house as much as three men could've and says, "The house isn't the same and most of the hands have left but it's there and we'll rebuild what we can."

"There's a roof? Walls? A kitchen?"

"All of it."

"Perhaps mama would be happier at home."

"I think that we would all be happier at home."

"Make sure your bedroom is far from the rest of us. I do not want to hear noises a sister should never hear."

"Of course."

"You have stubble burn on your cheek and lips. You might want to wash before you see Uncle." Ezio brushes his fingers against his lips and then winks at Leonardo.

"I will have to tell him that I did not kill Francesco."

"Why didn't you?"

"There are more important things than killing. One man has shown me that in the past year."

"Oh?"

"I can think of nothing more painful than living and knowing that your family is dead because of you." Leonardo's hand clenches at Ezio's face and lips press against his once more. "Let Francesco know this pain."

"Your family's death is not your fault."

"But his family's death is his fault. Let him live with that. I've got more important things to live with." Ezio leans forward and kisses Leonardo once more.

"Like what?"

"My mother," he says, pressing a kiss against Leonardo's lips again. "And my sister." He accompanies this with yet another kiss.

"And?"

"And you."

"What makes you think that I do not want to go back to New York?"

"Where else can you study wolves?" Ezio asks. "Especially with company like mine?"

"There is that. Perhaps I'll stay."

"Perhaps?" Ezio pulls back.

"Perhaps," Leonardo says, leaning forward to kiss him once more. "Your sister is holding dinner for us."

"We should go then." Ezio grips Leonardo's hips tightly and tugs him in closer. "Perhaps a dance first?"

"Yes." Ezio starts them on a slow box step. It feels like a promise for the future.


End file.
